


Staying Silent

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Staying Silent

Can't speak out my mind to make things more clear.  
Without making you angry or having you jeer.

With how things now stand,   
I'm nothing more than an after thought offhand.

Wanting to say what I need to say,  
Holding it back as my mind starts to sway.

Fearing the worst whenever I open my mouth,  
Starting off calm before it just heads south. 

Even the simplest matter now scares me,  
For if I try to explain, my words will only betray me. 

Can't form the words to keep you near,   
Without saying the stuff you don't want to hear.

Rolling around thousands of times in my brain.   
Knowing it's just making me insane. 

How to stop all these useless fears,   
Trying to hide away all my tears. 

Swallowing back down everything I've wanted to say.  
Waiting and hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
